My life with the Penguins(Origin of Sara with the Penguins)
by Bri357
Summary: Sara's life in Denmark with her soon dead parents,to being a Commando with Skipper. This fanfiction also presents how she turned human and how she discovered her father was still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Denmark, 1998. Blowhole was taking over Denmark. A girl's parents were about to say goodbye to their beloved child. Commander, her father came toward her and gave her a necklace to represent their love to her. "This necklace was given by your mother and I bestow it down to you" He said. He put around her neck and kissed her forehead before they both went into the smoldering flames. Skipper ran and stopped to hear crying in a house. He entered and saw the girl. Skipper decided to take the girl and leave the house. "Oh Skipper, it's a shame that you must leave" Hans cackled at him. Skipper and the girl were just about to leave when an explosion happened was heard. Skipper had sympathy for the girl that she will never see her parents again.

Two days have passed since the explosion. The explosion cleared and many had died including the girl's mother. Her father barely survived and once he recoverd, he went toward his dead wife and knelt toward her." Amara? Wake up" He ordered. There was no response. He started to cry on her and lifted her head."NO! I will swear vengence on who ever killed his wife and possibly daughter!". Commander vowed and went back to the house to see the carriage was empty. "She's gone. Someone took her. It maybe was for the best i suppose" He thought.

Meanwhile, Skipper and the girl hid in an alley on Italy. He looked at her necklace."Sara Ryder Eh?" Skipper asked. "ALL ABORAD!" The captain proclaimed. He took Sara on to the ship and set sailed from Italy. by the time Commander got there, he knew he was too late and failed.


	2. Meeting Private and Commander-Hans team

It's been several years since Sara met Skipper. Shes now 6 and know how to speak 13 languages clearly, knows how to read, and can talk to Skipper. She also knew how to swim pretty well. Meanwhile, Commander was heartbroken by not seeing her daughter for 5 years. Blowhole bumped into him. "Why hello sir" Blowhole greeted. Commander recognized him from 1998. "you..you killed my wife! and maybe my child" He roared. Commander took out a knife and attempted to get for what he did 5 years ago. Hans the puffin stopped him. "I might know where your daughter is" Hans proclaimed. Commander decided to listen to him. "Y-you do?" He asked

"Why of Course. He's with a Guy with Skipper" Hans confessed

"Skipper eh? I have heard that name before. I will do anything to get Sara back from him" Commander Confessed.

"Well join me and i can make your wish come true!" Hans Proclaimed

"Deal" Commander declared

Back on the Ship, Sara and Skipper landed in London, England. Skipper was actually proud to see Sara very happy and she had a lot of potential inside that of course would never realize. "Welcome to London, England" Sara introduced to Skipper. When they got off the boat, they saw a young penguin ready for the world. "Why Hello, I'm Private" he introduced. Sara was very happy to see another penguin since Denmark. "I'm Sara... You should join us" Sara thought. Skipper looked at the penguin with an odd look on his face. "Hmm..Sure!" Skipper confined. "ALL ABORAD!" The Captian Proclaimed. Private stayed there"Come on Private" Skipper ordered. "I need to catch another ship... I'll see you later" He replyed. Sara and Skipper sailed away on the ship


	3. Goodbye Skipper

After Hans and Commander agreed to get Sara back, Sara and Skipper landed in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. "Welcome to Pennsylvania"Skipper recalled. A figure came out of the shadows and clapped his hands together. "You can say that again my dear friend" Hans cackled.

"Sara" Commander came to her daughter.

"Who are you? I-I don't know you" Sara went back to Skipper

"Ah, Lovely Sara. It's a shame she'll see your death" Hans recited

"What do you want Hans?" Skipper asked

"Oh one very simple thing. You see, the girl, is his" Hans replied. Commander came toward them both. "You're my dad?" Sara asked in shock. Commander smiled and gave her flipper to his. "Just who do you think you are?" Skipper asked Commander and pulled Sara back."Stay behind me, it's for the best" Skipper ordered. Sara went behind Skipper. "Please I just want my daughter back" Commander gestured. Sara was convinced it was her dad. It was absolute scilence. "Ok then, I guess we'll do this by force" Commander confessed. Sara was absolutey terrified. "Sara run" Skipper ordered.

"But Ski-" Sara replied

"No Buts you need to save your own life now. Now Go!" Skipper interupped. Sara ran and eventually went to the ocean. "You get her. I'll hold him off" Hans said. Commander went after his daughter.


	4. Meeting Kowalski and Skipper's life

Commander was quite impressed to see how she improved over the 5 years and finally grabbed her. They both went to the surface. "Sara, I'm sorry" Commander confessed. Sara was super confused to why her dad would apologize. "You're my dad" Sara finally realized. Commander smiled. "Well, let's go" Commander lead.

"No dad! Skipper has been a great role model for me" Sara talked back

"But, Sara. You need to come back" Commander replied

"Well, I refuse to come with you" Sara argued

"You're coming with me one way or another" Commander ordered as he grabbed her flipper. She let go of his grip and swam as fast as she could. Commander went to look for her everywhere. 15 minutes later, Skipper and Hans were still fighting when Commander came back towards them. "Well, you have the girl?" Hans asked. Commander decided not to talk about it as a response. Commander went toward Skipper. "You stay away from my daughter. She rather be with you than with me" Commander confessed. Skipper did feel bad for him. Meanwhile, Sara was washed up on a beach of some sort 400 miles away. A Penguin came and rescued her.

Commander had realized he was distrusted by her daughter back on shore."I am dearly sorry Commander we will get your daughter back" Hans promised. Skipper was really worried of why Sara was not back yet. As Commander and Hans were just about to leave, Commander went back and tried to hurt Skipper. Skipper had no clue of what to do.

Meanwhile, on the island, Sara woke up in some strange lab. She saw a penguin that was tall, that goggles on and was obviously working on some complicated device. "excuse me" The penguin turned around. "Can you tell me where I am?" Sara asked the tall penguin. "I'm Kowalski and you're in my lab duh" Kowalski replied. Sara had a weird reaction in her head. "How far are we from Pennsylvania?" Sara asked.

"At least 400 miles from there" Kowalski replied. While he said that, an explosion was heard from his invention _The Lovearrow 3000. _"Sweet Einstein" Kowalski yelled. Sara thought for a moment and came with an idea. "How about I help you" Sara suggested. Kowalski had a smile to see a 6-year-old could figure this out. Around 20 minutes later, the invention was done. "It was very easy, you just simply had your math all wrong" Sara told Kowalski. Kowalski looked at the board again and she was right. "Your name" Kowalski asked.

"Sara. Sara Ryder" She responded. She had another thought come into her head. "Join me and my friend" Sara suggested to Kowalski. Kowalski had a worried look."I don't know Sara. This is home" Kowalski replied. He agreed soon after. Sara smiled. "Hey, can we use these Jetpacks to get to the other side?" Sara asked. Kowalski nodded. They both put on jetpacks and flew to the dock. As soon as they got there, Skipper was on the ground. The only figure was Commander very mad. "You have disobeyed me for the last time, Skipper" Commander yelled with a knife pointed at Skipper's heart.

"STOP!" Sara yelled at her dad. Skipper thought she would never come. Commander looked at her again in some crazy look. Sara went toward Skipper and sat with him. "If you kill him, you kill me too" She told Commander. Commander would never do that to her flesh and blood. He decided to back away very slowly. "Come on Commander, we can get them at some other time" Hans said as they both walked away. As soon as they walked away Sara hugged Skipper. "I thought you would never come" Skipper confessed. Sara gave a smile to him as a reply. "Skipper, this is Kowalski. He'll be joining us" Sara introduced. Skipper got up and shook flippers with Kowalski.


	5. Welcome back Private!

Sara was very delighted to see Skipper again and was surprised to see Commander nearly Killing Skipper. "So whats your name?" Skipper asked Kowalski.

"It's Kowalski" He replied. Sara wanted to tell Skipper how they met, but was too embarrassed to tell. "Well, that was fun, and we need to get outta here!" Sara Ordered. So Kowalski decided to use the jetpacks that we used earlier to fly to the other destination. Instead, Skipper put on the Jetpack to help Sara.

After 6 Hours of Flying, Sara noticed something on an Island near New Jersey. She had no clue if it was a trap or a Penguin stranded, but she knew it had to be checked out. "Skipper, I see something that may be a Penguin and I'm not sure at all" Sara said. Skipper looked over and she was right, there was someone or something on that island. "Kowalski, Go down, we have to see this" Skipper ordered. Once all three had landed on the island, they saw it was a penguin that was stranded. Kowalski had absolutely no idea who it was. "Hmm, the ship he came aboard must've sunken and he fell overboard and somehow survived" Sara thought. The others agreed to her opinion. "I'll get some firewood and Kowalski and Sara, Help who ever that is" Skipper ordered. Sara turned over the figure and it was Private. "Kowalski, this is Private. I met him in London when I was little" She recited. Skipper finally returned with some wood. "Skipper, it's Private."Sara told Skipper once he came back. Skipper was surprised to see him again.

Later that night, Private woke up and felt very dizzy. "Ugh, where am I?" He asked. His Vision was very blurred. He rubbed his eyes and saw Sara, Skipper, and Kowalski. "Private!" Sara rejoiced because he lived and gave him a hug. "I'm glad to see you again Skipper and Sara, but who is that?"  
"His name is Kowalski" Skipper replied. Private and Kowalski shook Flippers and Kowalski told how Sara met Kowalski and how Kowalski and the others found him on the island. "Ok, enough chit-chat" Lets go to bed" Skipper ordered. Sara was already fast asleep by the time he said that considering she's only now 7 years old.


	6. The Skipper-Commander team up

It was the middle of the night when Skipper woke up. He heard a sound in the island and wondered what it was. He left the group to investigate. Commander discovered Skipper wandering the woods of the night. He popped out with a knife and Skipper was suprised to see Commander. "Let me guess.. You want your Daughter?" Skipper asked, but already knew the anwser. Commander nodded and used his fightting tactics against Skipper. Skipper fought back. Sara woke up and saw Skipper was gone. She heard talking in the woods. It sounded like Skipper and Commander. Hans was waiting for Sara like a lion looking for it's pray. Once she got to the middle of the wood, Hans grabbed Sara. "You're mine,girl!" He scowled with a sinister grin.

"YOU LET ME GO OVERBITE!" Sara shouted

"Would you're daddy like that tone?" Hans asked

"Who cares what you think? Skipper will take you down!" She Replied. Hans smiled at her. Sara bit Hans' flipper for her chance of escape. She was successful and slid off. In a different part of the wood, Skipper was merely defeated when Sara had finally made it. She dove to her dad and manafed to get the knife from him. "Why? Why would you do this to me?" She asked her dad. Hans managed to catch up and grab Sara. "Hans! I knew you would be behind this!" Skipper said.

"Why yes, my dear friend. I asked Commander to join me and get the girl back" Hans confessed.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Sara asked

"Why, kill you of course" Hans responded. Commander was a breaking point at that moment. "Why would you kill my daughter? I thought we had a deal to give her back to me" Commander talked back. Sara was scared to death. "I won't let you hurt my daughter" Commander declared.

"Well, then I'll take her to where you'll never find her" Hans talked back. He grabbed Sara and took off. "HELP!" Sara Screamed.

"SARA!" Skipper and Commander Said. Commander was very mad and Skipper felt kind bad as well. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, MY DAUGHTER WOULDN'T HATE ME!" Commander roared at Skipper.

"My Fault? It was you who would have no daughter if I didn't save her! I saved your future and maybe Sara's as well. Sure you two hate each other, but when we find her, she'll love you" Skipper replied. Commander knew Skipper was right. The only way to get her back was to join up with the other to get her back. "Now if you exuse me, I need to get back to camp, and hopefully not get nearly killed every five minutes" Skipper said. Commander knew he had to act fast. "Wait, Skipper, I'm sorry. Can I join you? To get Sara back?" Commander asked. Skipper thought about it. "You'll just try to kill me again" Skipper replied. Commander would make a promise that changed everything. "No, I won't. I want to get Sara back and she trusts you the most. I know she'll have a better future with you than with me. So please, let me help and We will stop Hans together" Commander replied. Skipper was really shocked to hear that out of Commander. "Well, Deal!" Skipper replied. They both walked back to camp and once tehy got there, it looked like 6:00am by the sun. They both decided to rest for the upcoming day.


	7. Meeting Rico and Freedom

Somewhere in New Jeresey, Hans took Sara and Put her where she'll never get out. "You little girl. If I can't kill you, then I have to kill Commander first" Hans admitted

"You can't do that!" Sara replied. Hans laughed. "Why of course I can, I'm doing you a favor" Hans told her.

"How? Sure I hate my Dad, but I want him around" Sara replied. Hans laughed and threw Sara in a Room and Hans looked the door. There was another penguin in there already. The Penguin looked at her and went toward her and looked like he was gonna do something about an intruder in his room. "Please, Im Sara. I don't mean any harm to you" Sara Pleaded. The Penguin stopped just as he was going to beat her up. "I am terribly sorry. I'm Rico. Rico introduced.

"I need to get outta here, but how? Wait you can join me!" Sara offered Rico. Rico thought for moment. He eventually agreed. "Come here Hans!" Skipper shouted.

"Is that Skipper?" Sara thought. Rico was super confused to whom she was talking to. "Now why would you do that? You will never find Sara!" Hans told Skipper and Commander and the others.

"GUYS! I'M IN HERE!" Sara shouted.

"Commander, go find Sara and Hans, we will fish fight!" Skipper ordered. Commander went to the hall of rooms. "Sara, where are you?" He asked the hall.

"Dad?! I'M IN HERE!" She replied.

"Ok, Sara listen to me. I'm going to kick the door open" Commander told Sara. Sara went back and so did Rico. Commander kicked open the door. Smoke was in the air and Commander entered the room. He saw the Silver Necklace. Sara got up. She hugged her dad. "Thank you" She said to Commander. Those two words put a smile on Commander's face. "You're welcome. Now lets get Hans!" He replied. Sara, Commander and Rico left the room to help Skipper.


	8. Goodbye Hans!

When everyone was going to help Skipper. Hans and Skipper were gone. Everyone walked into the room to see that smoke was coming into the room. "It's a Trap!" Kowalski Shouted. When Sara ran for the door, it slammed shut. "HAHAHA!" Hans cackled. Commander saw a blaster pointed right at Sara. "Look out!" Commander warned. Commander pushed her to the side and he got blasted and fell to the ground. Everyone had a startled look on their faces. Sara looked the most upset. After that, the smoke cleared and Commander was lying there not getting up. "DAD!" Sara Shouted. She ran toward her dad. He woke up. His eyes slightly open.

"Dad, are you okay?" She asked crying

"Yes. I'll be fine" Commander replied. Commander touched her cheek and his eyes shut. "Dad? Dad? Wake up" She ordered. He disobeyed. She cried and cried. "I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything" She cried. Her tears landed on him one by one. Commander started to wake up. It was a miracle. "Sara, why are you crying?" He asked. She stopped and looked. She hugged him really tightly. "I thought I lost you" She replied. She tried to get him up and she was successful.

"Come on we need to find Skipper he can be anywhere!" Kowalski told everyone. When everyone was going to leave, Hans stopped them in their tracks. "Well, Well, Well. It appears Sara lived. Well, not anymore" Hans threatened.

"Not so fast" Skipper told everyone

"Skipper, how did you get away?" Hans asked in surprise

"It's called you left the door unlocked" Skipper replied. Hans did a facepalm to himself. Sara only had one option, to beat Hans at his own game. "Alright Hans lets settle this like fair birds then fishfight and lets see who is the victor" Sara offered.

"Sara, are you mad. I always beat him, but you don't stand a chance" Skipper warned.

"Trust me Skipper I know what I'm doing" Sara rebudled.

"Well, I like to see you try to beat me, Girl" Hans said. They got a fish and started to fight. "My, my. I am very imprssed by your level of skill. Where did you get that?" Hans asked

"Please my Dad and Mother were and are Commander and Genaral of the resitance. Also, I had some..time" Sara replied. Hans was really confused. Sara knew this was her chance. She grabbed Hans' sword and tossed in the air and she grabbed it and pointed both of the swords right at Hans. "I suggest you leave and never come back" Sara sternly warned Hans. Hans listened and ran off.


	9. Off to New York City!

Everyone Cheered and suddenly, she collapsed. Letting go of both swords. Everyone was in shock and everyone went toward her. Commander picked her up and since they couldn't get out of where Hans was, it's where Commander nearly died. He put her there like putting a baby to bed. Commander went toward Skipper. " I'd like to thank you" Commander complimented.

"For what?" Skipper asked

"For everything you did to help me and Sara" Commander replied.

"Oh, then you're welcome" Skipper said. We should probaly go to bed by now it's getting pretty late" Skipper suggested. Commander agreed to his advice.

Next Morning, Sara woke up around 8:00am. Everyone else was up by then. "Sara!" Private cheered.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Sara said. Commander gave her a huge hug. "I'm glad you're safe" He whispered.

"Um Dad, you can let me go" Sara Struggled. He let her go.

What everyone didn't know is that Hans lied. He saw the blaster, took it, pointed it at Sara..Again, and was successful. "Gah!" Sara screamed in pain.

"I thought you left!" Commander thought

"Hello. I'm a villian. I lie" Hans admitted. "Now that Saras down that means the rest of you down" Hans threatned.

"Not without a fight!" Skipper said

"I don't know about that Skipper. If you lay a hand on me, the girl gets it!" Hans pointed out. Skipper looked over and saw Sara was already in enough pain. He dropped his sword and stepped back.

"Why are you doing this Hans, I thought we had a deal" Commander angred.

"Oh we did, but then I decided to plot to kill your daughter"Hans replied. Sara finally got up. "Stop this right now Hans. You're outnumbered and surrounded" She angered. Hans kew he had to be careful because she was right.

"Well guess what, I can take all of you in one easy blaster" Hans talked back. Hans decided it was best to leave him alone or else he was screwed.

"Is everyone okay" Sara asked. Everyone said yes. She didn't she would be because she has a huge cut on the side of her flipper due to that blast.

"I'll be fine. lets just get outta here" Sara admitted. Everyone grabbed whatevr they could and left for New York City. "So whats going to happen once we get to New York City?" Sara asked

"We erase your memory. You'll only know name, age, and Everything you need to know for your grade level" Skipper replied

"Like a human girl basically" Sara thought.

"One problem Skipper, whos going to take care of her?" Kowalski asked

"Um, we can put her in an orphanage right?" Skipper asked

"Yea" Kowalski replied

"Well then thats what we do" Skipper replied


	10. The results of the memory loss

Sara thought about it. "When will I see you again?" She asked.

"When you need help. Maybe never" Skipper replied.

"Why do you though, it makes no sense. Should I just stay here?" Sara asked

"No. It's for your own good. It's way too dangerous to be with us. You'll get yourself killed" Skipper replied. When everyone got to New York, they started at Bronx Zoo, which is on the other side of New York. "Kowalski, you know what to do" Skipper said to Kowalski.

"One Mind-Eraser coming up!" He replied. After maybe an hour or so. It was complete. "Ok Sara, say goodbyes and your on the way. She hugged first. "Thank You very much" She Complemented. She said goodbyes and just like that her memory was erased and was taken to the real world. She had Red long hair, her necklace was on, dirty, tattered clothes which was a Black shirt and pink pants. She was transported to New Jeresey at the _Red Fawn Orphanage_ in downtown New Jeresey. The owner, Loriewas at the door. She saw the 8 year old and looks like she had no parents. "excuse me, young girl" She called.

"Yes" Sara replied

"Do you have any parents?" Lorie asked

"No miss" Sara replied

"Well, come on Sweetie. We'll give you care and hopefully give you a home" Lorie said. Sara followed the strange women offering her protection. Sara was taken inside and was given new clothes around her size. It was a teal blouse, black dress pants, and blue flats. she changed into them and looked really nice. "Now tell me, what is your name?" Lorie asked

"My name is Sara Ryder" Sara replied. As Sara was anwsering the questions, was writing things down for reference. Then Sara asked a question. "Whats your name?" Sara asked

"I'm . Ok Sara, you are good to go. I'll escort you to the main room" She replied. Sara followed to the main room which2other kids. "Everyone, this is the new orphan, Sara. Please show her around the orphanage" She told the 2 kids. left the room.

"Well, look what we got here. A nice chick is you ask me" The boy flirted. His friend slapped him. Please exuse my friend. He's a little weird. I'm Darrell. Most People call me Darry" He introduced. He had a green polo shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Nice to meet you Darry" Sara said. The other boy who has a british accent got up and introduced him self. "I'm Louis!" He said

"Nice to meet you" Sara replied. After 2 years, Sara was 10 and so were the two boys. A woman came into the orphanage and was looking for a girl.

"Exuse me" The woman said. "I'd like a girl" The woman said

"Ok, SARA! Get in here" Lorie Demanded. Sara ran to the room. "What is it ?" Sara asked

"Ms...Um..." She started

"Smith" The woman said

" would like to adopt you" replied

"Really?" Sara asked

"Yes" replied

"Ok , you are all set. Sara, get your things" Lorie Ordered. Sara ran to the Main room. "What was it?" Darry asked

"I'm getting adopted!" Sara squealed. She gave the both of them a hug and took her suit case.

"Bye Sara" Louis said.

"Bye guys!" Sara replied. She went toward and they went to their car. The House was a Big one! It had granite tile floor and the winding stair case. Sara knew she was going to have a nice life. After 6 years, she was 14 and had a brother and sister that were also adopted. They both loved Sara very much and she told her stories about the life in the _Red Fawn Orphanage_. The Boy was 8 and so was the girl. The Girl was named Angelina and the boys was Tommy. She wondered when Darry and Louis were getting adopted. Sara got a scholar ship to _Alpine School of Arts_. It was an art school like music and acting and art.

Sara loved her adoption and so did the two others. They still celebrate the adoption day to this day. Tommy and Angelina went to Jeresey Elementary and Sara was in Alpine. was very proud of their progress. Everyone knew it was going to be a great life with each other.


End file.
